pixies_secret_agency_psafandomcom-20200216-history
Penguins.doc
Penguins.doc (stylized as penguinƨ.doc) is an American comedy fanfiction series created by Agent Charlie the Penguin based on the massively multiplayer online game Club Penguin. It is distributed here on Pixie's Secret Agency Wiki on a very loose schedule, though there is normally one episode released per week. Background penguinƨ.doc's first season is initially a parody of the web series PONY.MOV, which itself is a parody of the popular television series My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Charlie originally intended to only make 6 episodes, each one a parody of a respective PONY.MOV episode, but decided to turn it into an original series after finding that he enjoyed making it. Starting with Season 2, the episodes became Charlie's own ideas. Structure Each episode begins with a quote by Charlie about the episode in bold text. The episodes themselves are structured like that of roleplay (although Charlie is the only contributor). The episodes are mostly dialogue-driven and actions that can't be represented with words are described in italic text between dialogue. Characters Main [[Agent Charlie|'Charlie:']] Charlie is the main protagonist of penguins.doc. He is a silly and carefree snow penguin who suffers from ADD. He is quite sensitive (both physically and emotionally) and is provoked easily, launching into an unstoppable spasm of violence and destruction. He possesses the Card-Jitzu element of snow to an even larger extent than Sensei, possibly due to his being made out of snow. His element is ice, a larger extent of snow. [[Gracie Watson Somerville|'Gracie:']] Gracie is the deuteragonist of penguins.doc. She is a tall aqua-colored redhead-wigged penguin and a roommate of Charlie. She is also comedian and often tries to lighten the mood of the situation at hand. She is seemingly obsessed with her orange hoodie as she wears it over everything, even a hazmat suit. She gets annoyed when no one acknowledges her or laughs at her jokes. Her element is light. Kris: Kris is the tritagonist of penguins.doc, starting in Season 3. Kris is Charlie's best friend and roommate, sharing a secret hideout with Charlie, Wingman, and Gracie. He has brown feathers, which are grown out so long at the top that he styles them to look like a mop of hair. He is a wizard that possesses a mysterious element staff (though he has limited power of each element except for fire, his main element). He is very spirited and care-free, but can go into battle mode in the blink of an eye. In his spare time he likes to sing and dance, and hopes to become a professional one day. [[Wingman|'Wingman:']] Wingman is a rainbow crystal puffle. He has Charlie's best friend and personal assistant ever since Charlie adopted him at a very young age. He started out at the beginning of the series as a normal rainbow puffle until he was turned into a crystal puffle in walrus.docx. For the first two seasons, he was the deuteragonist of the series until the introduction of Kris and Gracie in Season 3. Like Charlie, Wingman is silly and carefree for the most part, though he can sometimes be somewhat pessimistic and impatient. He wears a large cyan Quasar helmet that translates his puffle sounds into English. Due to his telekinetic rainbow powers, his element is weather. [[Rookie|'Rookie:']] Rookie is an part-time agent of the Elite Penguin Force, Club Penguin's resident police force/agency. He is a very slim green penguin who is most notable for his red propeller hat, which he sometimes uses to fly. When he's not fighting crime with the EPF (which gets extremely boring because crime almost never happens), he's hanging out with his friends Charlie, Gracie, Kris, and Wingman. He likes to think of himself as a pacifist, and is always trying to look for a way to take down advisories without bringing any real harm to them. Rookie is quite clumsy and naïve, though this is not to be mistaken for stupidity. His element is darkness, a larger extent of shadow. Supporting and Reoccurring Characters [[Scorn II|'Scorn II:']] Scorn II, (called by most as Pokodot or Poko, much to his chagrin) is a red and gold penguin-sized dragon who lives somewhere in the mountains of Club Penguin, and son of the late Scorn the Dragon King. He first appears as the apparent guardian of the abandoned sunken Ninja Hideout. After allowing Charlie, Gracie, Kris, and all of their puffles to live in the Ninja Hideout, he flies off, finally free of his guard duties. He appears at random times in certain episodes to give advice. [[Agent Blue Jay|'Jay:']] Jay is Charlie's friend and sometimes rival, who's series Q&Jay often competes with his. Jay usually has short cameos in episodes but is expected to play a larger part in future episodes. He is an average-sized brunette penguin and a brother of Sensei. He first appeared in penguinƨ.jay, a crossover between the two series. Jay, like Charlie, is a master of snow (explaining his white feathers), and often tries to prove that his powers are stronger than Charlie's. Despite his competiveness, Jay is quite wise and can usually find the most logical way out of a situation. [[Pluffy|'Pluffy:']] Pluffy is Wingman's best friend, a purple puffle with the natural ability to speak English (whereas Wingman uses a puffle translator). He is a purple puffle with a blue baseball cap that acts as storage for many helpful gadgets such as a propeller blade which he often uses to fly. He is Charlie's lab assistant and has helped Charlie resurrect many deceased characters by hacking into the mainframe of Club Penguin. [[Agent Pixie Lil|'Pixie:']] Pixie is a peach-colored redhead-wigged penguin who is primarily known for her extreme love of chocolate. She can sense it from a mile away, which can sometimes get her involved with the group's exploits. Her love of chocolate acts as a split-personality, as when not searching for it she is actually very calm, collected, and focused on the task at hand. She is Dogkid's cousin and will sometimes come to visit the group in the Ninja Hideout via Tube Transport to either give them the news or just to hang out. [[Gary the Gadget Guy|'Gary:']] Gary is a highly-caffeinated mad scientist/inventor, and Pixie's husband. He is usually seen drinking coffee or tinkering with a new invention that can sometimes aid the group in their missions. Like Pixie, Gary nearly has two separate personalities, his inventor personality and his mad scientist personality (the latter of which can only be triggered by coffee). As an inventor, Gary is calm and collected and usually the voice of reason in the situation he's in, but as a mad-scientist, Gary snaps and is prone to cause explosions. [[Paige|'Paige:']] Paige is Charlie's adoptive mother, a puffle handler and specialist. She is a tall brown penguin with an Australian accent and a drug-like addiction to o'berries, the main puffle snack food. Eating too many o'berries at once occasionally gives Paige weird visions and in void.doc, actually led her to an alternate dimension. She is quite stubborn and when challenged will always look for some way to prove herself. [[Aunt Arctic|'Aunt Arctic:']] Aunt Arctic is the CEO and Editor-in-Chief of the Penguin Times, Club Penguin's official newspaper, as well as a protagonist of Season 1. She is a tall green penguin who is often mistaken to be elderly despite the fact that she is only in her twenties (most likely because of the design of her glasses). She suffers from bipolar disorder and can go from being considerate and compassionate to deranged and abusive in a matter of seconds. This can get confusing when observing how sane she is for someone who forces a bunch of kidnapped pookies to do her bidding by mass-producing her newspaper. [[Cadence|'DJ Cadence:']] Cadence is Club Penguin's most well-known singer and DJ, and another protagonist of Season 1. She is an alcoholic and is usually seen drinking champagne at the most random times. She is a tall peach-colored penguin with dyed hair and extremely revealing clothes due to nudity in Club Penguin being outlawed in 2013. She usually has little do to with the plot of the episodes she's in. Anti-Heroes/Villains [[Sasquatch|'Sasquatch:']] Sasquatch is a large beast-like creature, obviously based upon the cryptic monster legend of the same name. Sasquatch speaks in broken English and is often a source of annoyance to the penguins. While he has committed unforgivable acts such as slicing Wingman in half with the Thunder Blade (Wingman would later come back to life), Sasquatch really isn't that evil and is more of just a low brain-powered, misguided creature with no perception of right and wrong. [[Smulley|'Smulley Superior:']] Smulley Superior (formerly known as "Hacksquatch while he was in control of Sasquatch") is a mysterious entity that is theoretically the cause of many events that take place in penguinƨ.doc. All that is known about him is that he is based upon the character "Smulley" from the Club Penguin book The Spice of Life, and that he is a form of artificial intelligence. Smulley Superior first appeared in hole.doc when a glitch in Club Penguin's system caused him to possess Sasquatch. He is said to rule over the alternate dimension revealed in rookie.doc, as well as several other alternate versions of Club Penguin. Two of his robotic minions Assid and Interroid are the only ones who have been reported to be able to travel to the "CPrime", the name given by Smulley to the superior version of Club Penguin, the one that Charlie and his friends call home. Victoria: Victoria, the daughter of a deceased billionaire who literally had money to burn, is the main antagonist of Season 3. Angered by her father's apparent lack of support in her childhood, she now uses the money she inherited to do whatever she wants on the island. After summoning Aunt Arctic's former pookie slaves as an army, she will do whatever it takes to get ahold of a certain power that supposedly lies somewhere deep in mystery mountain. Victoria used to be a huge diva until she went mad with power from her father's fortune. All she ever seems to think about is achieving her goals, and is often blinded by her greediness. She is also an incredible actress and can often use this to her advantage in order to trick people into carrying out her evil duties. Assid and Interroid: Originally referred to simply as "Assistant Droid" and "Interrogation Droid", Assid and Interroid are two characters that were created specially for penguinƨ.doc. Their origins and whereabouts are currently unknown as they have been confirmed to be able to crossover between the home dimensions of Smulley Superior as CPrime. Interroid is a large, muscular-looking interrogation droid designed to question prisoners (or whoever Smulley Superior sees as a threat), while Assid serves as his Assistant. Interroid has a strict, no-nonsense personality that is sometimes challenged in the presence of Assid. Assid is silly and unfocused, and throughout Season 2 is constantly seen making "that's what she said" jokes until Smulley Superior removed that permanently from his coding in hole.doc and penguinƨ.jay. List of Episodes Season 1 1. oberries.doc 2. newspaper.doc 3. cave.doc 4. code.doc 5. dance.doc 6. baws.doc Season 2 7. rookie.doc 8. derp.doc 9. hacks.doc 10. shock.doc 11. void.doc 12. hole.doc Season 3 (Ongoing) 13. igloo.doc 14. dragon.doc 15. diva.doc 16. science.doc Stand-Alone Special Episodes 1. party.docx (Charlie's Birthday Special) 2. zombie.docx (Halloween Special) 3. walrus.docx (Christmas Special) 4. chocolate.docx (Easter Special) Trivia * This is the third series of stories written by Charlie the Penguin, the first two being the now-cancelled The Charlie Files and the on-hiatus Random Parodies. * The first season technically counts as part of the Random Parodies series as it is based off of PONY.MOV. (This was before Charlie decided to continue it and have it become an original series.) * This series has been confirmed by Charlie to be canon to the PSA universe. * As of now, penguinƨ.doc is the most successful series of stories to be published on the PSA wiki. * penguinƨ.doc has crossed over with its sister series written by Blue Jay Superior, Q&Jay to create one full two-part story, titled "penguinƨ.jay". Category:Web Series Category:Miscellaneous Category:Entertainment Category:Media